the truth behind the mask of fools
by 5waydragon
Summary: the spellcasters are sorcerers military from multiple dimensions train to protect the innocent and fight against evil including hell itself (this is the first spellcasters story as well as my first fanfic so please review) {the first chapter will be about a TV show called pair of kings, see my profile for the character stats}


our story begins in the dimension of cordailia one of the few dimensions where magic and science coexist and in the city of Alvair where the spellcaster's main HQ grimora's keep is located the a demon is running from a spellcaster with a very important document.

STOP RIGHT THERE AND I'LL ONLY GIVE YOU A SMALL AMOUNT OF PAIN BEFORE I'LL KILL YOU DEMON SCUM! Said a man with black hair and blue eyes as he chasing a monster.

HA NOT A CHANCE SPELLCASTER! said the so called demon as he's being chase down an alley while holding a book.

Damn it how did it get pass Grimora's keep security is beyond me. Said the black haired man

Well James my best guess is that he sneaked inside when they were making adjustments and upgrade to the circles. Said a voice that came from a purple stoned bracelet on the wrist of the black haired man who will now be known as James

Yeah good point stein well anyway Riar do you see him. Said James talking to the stone

Yes brother I see him. Said white haired man with yellow eyes who is known as Riar from on top rooftop

Riar then jumps down from the rooftop in front of the demon and James catches up

HA looks both of your only two exits are blocked off so if I were you which BTW I'm glad I'm not I would give up and hand over the book. Said James

I wouldn't too sure of that spellcasters. Said the demon

What? Said the brothers.

I may have gone into that fortress alone but not alvair. Said the demon

Then the ground under the demon's feet glowed red and then crumbled

SHIT! Said James

OH DEAR! Said Riar

HAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US NOW SPELLCASTERS! Yelled the demon from the hole as it closed up

OH REALLY! Yelled James as a beam of light shot up from his position and came down to where the hole was close up

DAMN IT! James yelled as he climbs out newly made hole

Well. Riar said

It seems that they close up as they were going. James Said

Stein use fire crash we can't let it get into enemy hands. Said James talking though the purple stoned bracelet

POV switch

Right said a green haired man with one brown eye one golden as well as a mechanical arm who shall be known as Stein from within a library of sorts

**Tech genis: truth interface**. Said Stein as two pillars of iron rose up from a giant circle made of runes and symbols

A screen and a keyboard made of light with strange symbols appeared in between the pillars stein started typing on the keyboard

**Launching fire crash.** Said Stein as he type the final line of code he hit a then he tap a button what look like the enter key and an energy wave spiked out of the pillars

POV switch

HA I bet those spellcaster expect that trick said demon #1 as he was coming out a hole

Wait what's happening with that book said demon #2 as he was coming out the hole noticing that the book's inside are on fire

It must be a paper eater luckily I prepared for this hold this. Demon #1 said giving the book to demon #2

Demon #1's claw glowed red with runes on it press it down on the book the flames jumped from the book to his claw and soon his entire body was engulf by the flames.

See you back in hell. Said demon #1 before he turn to ash

Demon #2 summoned a demonic looking carriage he got in and it started moving

Demon #2 open to see what the damage was like

It seem that three registrations were completely burned said demon #2

POV switch

DAMN IT TO HELL yelled Stein

What is it said James and Riar as they were coming through the doors

They found the paper eater said Stein

And said the brothers in unison

I was only able to burn ours. Said stein grimly

DAMN IT! We need to alert and help the other three. Said James

Right said Stein and Riar

DAMN IT STRAIGHT TO HELL James thought to himself that to our unit registration it shows not just about us but also our home dimension and town as well as the people we're connected to in case of emergency oh the irony

Here's what we're gonna do I'll take monstrous bastard Riar you go for the corpse man and Stein you'll take care of the powerhouse

They all agreed and went into the portal that take them to the designated dimensions

POV switch (this is a TV show called pair of kings)

In an abandoned warehouse in Chicago an 18yo man with jet black hair and brown eye was punching and kicking a punching bag while listening to skillet's monster.

It's been two years since I got off that boring ass island. Thought the man. others may not thought it was boring heck they may have thought it was exciting but to me it was boring as a pile of shit considering my line of work I have admit leaving him there was hard. The man's chain of thought was broken when he heard bleeping and saw a blue light flashing overhead he turn off his music

This meant one thing cover blown and the demons found out about the island and his brother. That also meant he's going back.

He put on his shirt as well as his shoes and a backpack he pick up a key with a swirl in the circular part

Never thought I use this again ah well fuck me and get this over with. He said with an emotionless face as he walk over to the door he put the key into the keyhole turn it and open the door but instead of the city of Chicago being behind the door it was a jungle. He closed the door behind him and it disappear.

I'm back. He thought with frustration

Hey welcome back to your ole stomping grounds Brady. Said a voice from up a tree

Hey James said the man who will now be known as Brady as James got down

So I'm finally gonna meet your bro boomer said James as he walks on trail

Yes but please don't do anything that shows how smart or strong you really are ok we need them to we're weak imbecile. Said Brady

Right, time to put on the mask of fools. Said James

Look we're here wait here said Brady as he puts a heart shaped pendant up to his chest the chains goes under his skin and into veins

He saw this girl with brown hair, flip-flops and a machete

MIKAYLA Brady yells

BRADY?! Said the girl who is now known as Mikayla with both shock and happiness

It's been awhile said Brady

Yeah it has but wait what are you doing here Mikayla

Can't a guy visit his friends and family? Said Brady with a pretend hurt tone

I guess not said Mikayla

So did you miss me? Asked Brady

A little what about you? Asked Mikayla

I miss you like nachos missing its cheese. Said Brady

Same old Brady said Mikayla

BTW I like you to meet a friend of mine he wanted to come so I brought him along yo James. Said Brady

Hello said James as he comes out of the bushel of leaves.

Nice to meet you? Makayla said as a question.

James Rickson Friday said James

Nice to meet to meet you Mr. Friday well anyway I'll let boomer and my dad know you're here

Ok said Brady as Mikayla left

Ok how did you say that cheese line without gaging? Asked James

Simple just imagine the person you hate the most dying in front of you said Brady

Gotcha James said with understanding

POV switch

Boomer, Boz, dad you're not gonna believe this said Mikayla as she walks up to a tall and muscular man a white blond 18yo man and a black 18yo man

And what would that be Mikayla said the black man who shall be known as boomer

Brady's back and he brought a friend said Mikayla

Boomer gasp while the blond who shall be known as Boz gone wide eyes while the muscle man stood there with his mouth agape

What are we waiting for let's go see him said boomer

Boomer, Boz, Mikayla, and the muscle man ran outside to find Brady and James

So nice to see you bro said boomer

My king it's been so long said the muscle man

Same here Boom and yeah it has mason said Brady

And then Boz hugs Brady

Umm who are you and why are you hugging me said Brady

I'm Boz said Boz

And he's our long lost brother said boomer

WHAT? Said both James and Brady

What's with all this racket said a boy with a troll haircut

Hey Lanny guess who's here. Boomer said as he step to the side to reveal Brady

Oh no your back. Lanny said with despair

Yeah that's right cuz I'm back said Brady

After a few hours it was time for dinner Boz and Boomer filled Brady in of all the new adventures they had and Brady was planning to subtly tell them the truth after dinner

As they eat they're meal a boulder crash through the window and a howl could be heard.

Brady and James were thinking the same thing fuck

Brady went to the bathroom.(or so he say) the muscle man who shall be known as Mason step outside the castle to find a creature look like a wolf but it's standing on its hind legs and wearing blue armor.

Who are you Mason asked

I am the wolf demon moon bane said the demon that known moon bane

What are you doing here Mason Asked?

I'm here to take this entire island hostage. Said Moon-Bane

Why asked Mason

So that I may lure a certain someone here said moon bane

Kinkow won't be as a hostage said Mikayla as goes to strike with her sword in hand but moon-bane cuts it like butter with his claws this frightens Mikayla for she was defenseless

Impudent girl prepare to die moon bane yelled as he prepares to stab Mikayla

MIKAYLA Mason yelled as moon bane goes for the kill Mikayla closed her eyes as she prepare upcoming attack but it never came she slowly opened her eyes to see Brady had stop the attack with his bare hands he moved his body around the monster's hand and then punched it's inner elbow the beast cried in pain as blood pours out of his arm. Mikayla was stun, shocked and amazed

Brady how did you do that and what are you wearing? Asked Mikayla noticing that Brady was wearing some kind of black armor with a cloak

So you were already here huh said moon bane still recovering from Brady's attack

What do you mean mason asked

Remember that certain someone lure here well here he is Brady Parker aka the monster of all

What did you do for the past two years Brady? Mason angrily asked

Look we can talk about this later now we still have to deal with this Brady said

What do you mean? Asked Mikayla

He's right you see I'm a WOLF demon meaning I have a pack said moon bane

He then howled at the moon and then seconds later multiple howl were heard Brady, mason and Mikayla were surrounded by wolves

Brady quickly pulls out two silver handguns with a golden vampire teeth design on the sides when a wolf charged at him he shot it dead right between the eyes and soon he was dodging left and right of the wolves attacks as well as shooting them he then put away the handguns and made a silver rifle with a golden vampire teeth design on the top appear

_**Triplicate: firing squad**_ Brady said and he gone from one Brady to three and then the Bradys fired they're rifle which was like a cannon blast from each rifle that killed the rest of the wolves sadly moon bane had completely recover thanks to medicinal herbs that the wolves had brought

Now all of you will die said moon bane

Damn it Mason get Mikayla inside now. Brady ordered Mason

Mason did as he was commanded and got Mikayla inside the castle

POV switch

Mason where's Brady, Boz and James? Boomer asked Mason

I don't know where Boz or James is but Brady is fighting a demon mason told boomer and Lanny

WHAT?! Boomer yelled in horror while Lanny had stars of happiness in his eyes

Come on what are we waiting for we need to watch this

The four looked out window to see Brady and the demon preparing to clash then Brady said something that none them expected him to say

**Power of Spring Heeled Jack** Brady said and with that the ground he was standing on glowed gold and metallic gloves and boots with springs in them appeared on him and the chocolate brown eyes that Mikayla like about him turned to a glowing crimson red

POV switch

Brady jumps off the ground with ka-chang sound onto a tree then back to ground then another tree Brady repeated process for a while

Moon bane couldn't make sense of this until he realize he smells Brady's scent everywhere

Damn you, you clever bastard you scattered your scent everywhere so I can't track your movement

And that's not all I place a few sound heads here and there to make this entire area into like an echo chamber Brady said with confidents

Brady coiling back the spring in the gloves and b as sneaks behind moon bane now **spring mangle barrage** Brady said as he punches and kicks moon bane releasing springs little by little

Moon bane coughs up blood he tries to attack by turning his hair into needle and launching them at Brady

**Blue blaze** Brady said as breathe out blue fire burning the hair needles

**Power of leprechaun** the gloves and boots disappear and what replace was a green hat and clothing Brady was also a little shorter

Brady disappear from where he was standing reappear next to moon bane delivering a punch to the stomach Brady kept on teleporting from one spot to another deliver blow after blow

**Shillelagh club** Brady said as he made a big wooden club appear used it to hit moon bane he blows a dozen clovers at the demon

**Clover blast **Brady said before snapping his fingers making the clovers explode with a green hue thus heavily damage him as well as tossing him in the air

**Power of harpy** Brady said as the green clothing disappear and this what took it's this time was a pair of bird wings and his hands and feet turn into bird claws

Brady flown up toward the demon and began slashing with his claws and then nose dive into moon bane causing him to crash down into the earth moon bane slowly stood back up

**Power of spring heeled jack** Brady said as he returns to the form of how started this fight coiling the springs in the gloves and boots back he puts his fist to the ground

**spring bazooka **said Brady as he launches himself though moon bane leaving a hole in torso the demon falls to the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth and the wound.

I knew I couldn't defeat you I was planning a trap but you before I could and I refuse to go down without a fight. said wolf-bane with his final breath

Brady walks to castle and he goes though the doors to find the same foursome that was looking out the window with mouths agape and eyes wide

They were about say something but Brady hold up his hand

I know you all have questions but that's going to have to wait BTW where's James and Boz

Over here said Boz and James

Where were you Brady Asked?

Well since there was one demon I thought there would be another one and I was right James started

{Flashback}

Hey bastard said James

Shit said the demon

It seem to be made gears and machine parts

You're going back down James said as he ready his saber that has a complete square golden handle in his hand (BTW James uses fencing a one hand sword-style that uses one to hold the blade and the other to use a counterweight)

I don't thinks spellcaster the demon said as it's back up

Little black demons pop out of the ground

Hobgoblins huh well this going to be easy James said

James started slashing and hacking the lesser demons as they charged at him

**Impelea **James said as he did a lunging strike which impaled six hobgoblins

**weapon switch **James said as his sword disappear and what took its place was a scythe with a snake decorating the top

He started slashing the hobgoblins with elegance until the mechanical demon was all that left James put away his scythe

Die the demon said as it launched gears with blades to the ends toward James

**ice wall **James said as he create a wall made out of thick ice to block the attack this surprise the demon

**pyro jack **James said as he made circle glowing red under the demon

The circle then burst into flames burning the demon greatly

H-h-hey wait a minute you can't be James Rickson Friday aka the beast of Hyde are you? The demon fearful for the answer

Bingy that's me now I think it's time for to die James said with a demonic look in his eye

**Illumanides **James said as he made twenty blades of light appeared he brought his hand up and in one swift motion brought back down along with the blades of light causing them to impale they're target the demon screamed as its life leaves its body

(Flashback over)

And that's how it went down said James

All of that is true I saw him leave was curious about what he was doing him follow though the trees and I watch him killed the demon. Boz said while giving him a look of fear

Don't worry Boz he's nice guy when get to know him. Brady said

Well anyway my sanity low so we get to the barracks said James

Yeah same here said Brady

The what everyone said

The barracks it's basically it's our home away said Brady as draws a door on the wall with white chalk

Okay its ready said James

Then James and Brady bit they're thumb causing them to bleed they put their thumbs on the drawing and the blood the moved on drawing giving it color, volume and realism soon enough the drawing had become a real door

I will tell you everything but not until the rest of my teammate are back at the barracks but first I need you to trust me though this door with me okay. Brady said with upmost seriousness they were at what Brady said but they soon understood nodded their heads in agreement and then Brady and James the doors and light poured they were all blinded by it but they took hands Brady and James led though the doors and the doors closed shut behind and disappeared

End of chapter

**check my profile for the characters (that used magic)stats and well anyway let me know if you like it or not in the reviews bye**


End file.
